The present disclosure relates to a unit and an image forming apparatus including the unit. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a unit capable of being inserted in and pulled out from an image forming apparatus main body and an image forming apparatus including the unit.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a facsimile machine, a copier, or a printer has a unit such as a conveying unit or an intermediate transfer unit capable of being inserted in and pulled out from an image forming apparatus main body.
Such a unit is equipped with a box-shaped unit case including an upstream frame and a downstream frame disposed on an upstream side and a downstream side in a mounting direction, respectively, and a pair of end frames connecting the upstream frame and the downstream frame at one end side and at the other end side, respectively. Conveying rollers, an intermediate transfer belt, and the like are disposed in the unit case.